


Goodnight

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral, Papyrus/Sans - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, dubcon, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This was inspired by a comic by Zwagyzins! I loved writing it! It was so much fun!! I hope I make you all melt! Thanks for reading!!





	Goodnight

One sleepless night after the next; restlessly tossing and turning was becoming tedious for Sans. That was until Papyrus suggested something they hadn’t done for a long time now; a sleepover. A simple one. Papyrus thought Sans was restless because he was just lonely when he slept in his own bed. This was for Sans to help him sleep at night. Just to help him sleep. Nothing more…

 

_Nothing else…_

 

Sans, of course was a bit...ambivalent on the idea. It wasn’t that it wasn’t a good one...it was more or so...his anxiety about sharing a bed with Papyrus at the age they were now, whatever age that is exactly. Sharing a bed was for baby bones. Not for mature skeletons such as themselves. They were mature. _Very mature_. And besides, Sans was a wild sleeper, throwing the sheets off, spreading out like starfish and his insufferable snoring! Oh man, Papyrus wouldn’t be able to sleep at all! At least, that’s what Sans tried to tell him.

 

Papyrus was barely listening. He was too caught up in the thought of Sans sharing the same bed as him. His wild, exotic thoughts filling his skull. He had to keep himself from drooling. Papyrus insisted on Sans comming to bed with him tonight. He jabbered on, lecturing him that it was for his health and that he would feel better after a good night’s rest.

 

He stormed off before Sans could object. He guessed he was spending tonight in Papyrus’ room tonight.

 

After dinner, Papyrus eagerly herded the smaller skeleton into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed and that he’d wait for him in his room. Sans reluctantly agreed to his brother’s demands.

 

Having some time to themselves left them alone to their thoughts. This would be the first time in years they shared a bed. Of course; Sans wouldn’t really mind any other time but the atmosphere has felt..different, tenser even. Not in a bad way, just very different for the both of them. It was something neither of them could really explain. It just felt different. Neither of them acted on this difference or even bothered bringing it up. The two both suspected it was in their heads of course.

 

Sans just figured it was because he hadn’t been sleeping lately. His sleeping schedule was messed up as it was but the restless nights have been picking at his bones. This aching feeling in his marrow that has just been keeping him on edge lately. Papyrus had noticed the change in atmosphere between them. He never spoke on it but he started watching Sans a little more closely than he probably should. He couldn’t help himself at times. He just found himself watching the smaller skeleton, observing him.

 

Last week, he caught himself sniffing one of Sans’ jacket’s while doing the laundry. The other never found out but for Papyrus, it turned into a habit. The taller skeleton simply couldn’t get enough. Sans thought it was a little strange that Papyrus never let him do laundry anymore. Maybe it was because of Sans’ horrible folding.

 

It wasn’t that.

 

The scent of his brother was intoxicating. It filled Papyrus’ senses like a drug. He gripped the sweater, holding it close to his nasal cavity and inhaling deeply. His eye lights rolled back as he took in the scent. This tingling feeling ran through his bone; a cold chill slithered its way down the skeleton’s spine. 

 

Papyrus shuddered at the memory as he sat on his bed. He was eager and getting impatient. He was thinking of getting up until her heard a soft knock on his door and his brother opening the door. He shut it behind him. Papyrus could smell Sans from across the room. A soft, lingering scent of their soap, his fresh pajamas the other had washed earlier today smelled of their fabric softener. So clean and nice, Papyrus swallowed hard.

 

Was it getting hot in there?

 

“READY FOR BED, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked.

 

He felt like he was sweating as he watched Sans closely. The room wasn’t too dark, Papyrus had a nightlight in far corner of his room. It cased a soft, warm glow over the room. Looking at Sans in this lighting, Papyrus felt his breathing quicken. His soul was pounding beneath his rib cage.

 

“yeah, bro..” Sans was still a little flustered by this impulsive request of his taller sibling. He kept it in his mind that Papyrus was simply helping him get his sleeping back in order and that it was concerning the other.

 

Papyrus gave Sans a smile then urged him toward the bed. The smaller skeleton came over just as the other shifted back and let him in the bed. They shifted for a moment or two before settling in, backs pressed against one another’s.

 

“ARE YOU COMFORTABLE, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked once more in a soft tone.

 

Sans exhaled a gentle breath against a pillow he was coddling, “y..yeah..night..”

 

“NIGHT, BROTHER.”

 

Silence fell over the two. Soft breathing was comming from Sans’ side of the bed. This _was_ nice; sleeping with someone else. Sans fell asleep quicker than he has these past few nights.

 

Finally, a relaxing, good night’s--

 

“Oof!” His sockets snapped opened when he felt Papyrus roll on top of him. His flustered cheekbones gave off a dark, reddish hue. The empty voids of his sockets were in shock. Had Papyrus forgotten that he was in the same bed as Sans?

 

Papyrus could hear his soul beating in his skull again. The sound of it thudding against his ribs seem to only feed his hungry impulses. He laid on Sans, squishing him between his larger form and the mattress. They both could feel the groin of Papyrus pressed up against Sans’ backside but neither made any sudden movements. Sans thought his sibling was just asleep and had rolled on top of him. So Sans made the bold decision to shift under Papyrus, reminding him that he was still there.

 

A soft noise escape past Papyrus’ teeth and seem to brush against the other’s cranium. He shuddered at the noise his brother made. Before he really knew it, Sans was brushing up against Papyrus, making the sad argument in his head that he was trying to get Papyrus to roll off of him. Of course, that argument didn’t last long when Sans’ thoughts got on fuzzy when he realised Papyrus was grinding back into him. He still thought he was asleep.

 

This time, it was Sans’ turn to make a noise. He groaned into his pillow, clutching it tightly. He didn’t really know if he was okay with this. They were brothers and here he was, getting humping by his sibling. He couldn’t find his voice to tell Papyrus to stop. But did he really want that?

 

A sharp thrust that came from Papyrus’ hips silenced that thought and opened another of Sans asking himself what was that poking him.

 

A thick bulge had conjured itself in Papyrus’ shorts during the feverish rutting. Papyrus almost didn’t notice it until he felt this sensitive feeling at his groin. It almost shocked him. Almost.

 

The rutting came to an end as Papyrus lifted himself off of Sans, taking his hip in one large, gloved hand. A whine passed through Sans’ teeth when it stopped but he was confused now. Had Papyrus woken up?

 

“B-bro..? Are you alright? What are you doing?” He glanced over his shoulder at the other just before his lower half was lifted into the air, putting him on his knees. Papyrus held Sans up, his other hand gripping his femur, thumbing it gently. That earned him a delightful little moan from the smaller skeleton.

 

Sans got ready to ask Papyrus what he was up too until he felt him nosing his groin. That earned him a breathless gasp from the other, just what he was wanting.

 

Sans was becoming unsure if Papyrus was really doing this in his sleep. (You don’t say?)

Papyrus continued his nuzzling of Sans’ groin. He could barely control his magic now. He could feel it pool into his night shorts as breathy little pants began to leave his gaping incisors. He was pulling at the pillow, kneading into it and biting it. He didn’t even noticed that Papyrus had slipped his shorts down and lapped over his conjured sex with his own magic that pooled together in his jaw, creating a long, orange tongue.

 

Sans squealed at the sudden feeling, burying the noise in the pillow he was grasping for dear life. Papyrus continued lapping and burying his tongue into Sans’ magic, listening to the sweet symphony of noises his brother was trying to hide.

 

“DON’T HIDE YOUR VOICE FROM ME, SANS.”

 

That was the first time Papyrus had spoken all night since this whole ordeal had started. It made Sans shudder. His tone was so rough and harsh, as if it was a command. And Sans obeyed it.

 

He picked his skull up from the pillows just as Papyrus picked up the pace, lapping and sucking even faster at his sibling’s delicate sex he had formed just for him. His tongue snaked into his entrance, making Sans whined and squeal as his muscles constricted the other’s appendage. He groaned at the taste of his brother’s magic even as it squeezed his own. Soft whimpers and incoherent mumbled left Sans as a purr rolled off of Papyrus’ tongue, causing the smaller male to shudder and push his hips back against the other’s mouth.

 

Papyrus found himself intoxicated with a new scent. The scent that came off of Sans’ heated core. It was invigorating! It was enchanting! He just couldn’t get enough. He gripped Sans’ legs and pulled his slick tongue free and lapped feverishly at the wet magic. The other was crying out and thrusting his hips back against Papyrus’ mouth, arching his spine. His legs were quivering and trembling at the feeling.

 

He could feel the pleasure growing inside of him from his taller sibling’s hungry lapping. His appetite was growing, feeding off of Sans’ delicate, needy noises. He desired more. His need for it growing.

 

He pressed a thumb against the soft button and rubbed it in a circular motion. Sans shot up like a fire just burst inside of him. His voice caught, his breath hitch. A gasp forcefully escaped him. His bones felt like noodles as his brother toyed with his sex. Pleasure was swirling and swelling inside of him. He could feel it in is bone marrow.

 

Papyrus started switching up his movement:

 

Thumb.

 

Teeth.

 

Tongue.

 

Teeth

 

One digit.

 

Thumb.

 

Tongue.

 

Two digits.

 

Teeth.

 

Sans thought he was going to faint with all of these combination. While Papyrus suckled at the button, he slipped a digit or two into Sans, hooking them gently, knowing he should be delicate with his treasured possession. Papyrus never entered a third. He didn’t want Sans to pass out but he did want to take his time with him. His greed was another issue.

 

The taller being nipped at the other’s button, making him jolt and mewl in pleasure. All these little noises was driving Papyrus over the edge very quickly. He had shoved a pillow between his legs and was rutting against that as he toyed with Sans. His brother’s warm breath caused Sans to pant and shudder in pleasure. He could feel his walls closing in around him. The feeling growing, becoming infectious and spread throughout his bones.

He felt like he wasn’t going to make it. Not with Papyrus combined technique and he felt his brother knew that and was trying to take him over the edge with him.

 

Papyrus felt his own pleasure growing inside of him. His hidden erection throbbed every time his smaller brother whined. He had pushed down his shorts, letting his erection spring free as he thrusts against the pillow while keeping his focus on Sans.

 

Sans was losing his mind. He thought his skull was going to pop off by the overriding sensations he was feeling. He found himself gasping for air the closer he got.

 

Papyrus was losing it too. His movement on Sans and the pillow was becoming sloppy. He trapped himself in the state of pleasure that he had pulled his brother into as well.

 

He grasped his erection and began rubbing it vigorously, slipping his tongue back into Sans’ heated, wet sex while his other hand played with his button, pinching it and rubbing it hard. Sans was thrusting back against Papyrus’ mouth, forcing his tongue up a sweet spot that had been driving him nuts every time the other’s tongue grazed against it.

 

The feeling was growing closer, slithering up to them to engulf then and swallow them both whole. _A few more strokes!_ They were ready! Just a bit more! They found themselves crying out, Papyrus’ cry was muffled but Sans’ cry was blaring; music to Papyrus’ nonexistent ears.

 

The feeling washed over them. Their orgasms released at the same time. Long streams of orange magic came shooting out onto the pillow. Papyrus groaned into Sans’ sex as blue magic leaked of his entrance, coating the other’s ectoplasmic tongue.

 

They stayed like this for a few moment, heaving and huffing, trying to catch their breath. Papyrus finally pulled away from Sans and savour the taste of his brother’s orgasm he so graciously left on his tongue. He slurped it up greedily before releasing Sans. His tiny form collapsed onto the bed.

 

“SANS? SANS?” Papyrus leaned over him and saw that he had caused his brother to pass out. Papyrus sighed then smiled, placing a kiss against his skull.

 

“GOODNIGHT, BROTHER.”


End file.
